


Confessions

by helens78



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus's secret is one he can't keep hiding from Sirius, but Sirius has a secret of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

We had never kept secrets from each other. When he started disappearing around the time of the full moon, he had to know I'd -- we'd -- find out eventually.

It came to a sudden, blurted confession one day, and afterwards he was so afraid, so horrified at himself and what he'd told me, that all I could think to do was tell him my own secret. The one that had brought me my own sleepless nights, my own fear and shame.

"Do you mean it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Oh." Pause. "I didn't know."

"You know now."

Pause.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Come here."


End file.
